


Schicksal

by LukeWords



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: Es war sein Traum gewesen, seit er denken konnte. Er hatte zu GATTACA gewollt, zu den Sternen und nun war er fast am Ziel: Im Kontrollzentrum des Weltraumkonzerns warteten alle nur noch auf seine Ankunft, denn er war Besatzungsmitglied der Mission, die nur einmal in siebzig Jahren, in einem Zeitfenster von genau 1680 Stunden, gestartet werden konnte. Ein Jahr lang würde er als Erster Navigator im All verbringen: Einmal Titan und zurück.  [...] Seine Reise war die, die er niemals hätte antreten dürfen, das wusste er. GATTACA beschäftigte nur Astronauten von bester physischer und psychischer Verfassung und von bester genetischer Disposition, sogenannte „Valids“. Einzige Voraussetzung, diesen Status zu bekommen: Die Eltern haben einen guten Genetiker ausgewählt.Eine schon etwas ältere Fanfiction (2014), der ich nun auch hier ein Zuhause geben möchte.
Relationships: Vincent Freeman/Jerome Eugene Morrow
Kudos: 4





	1. Vincent - Jerome

**Author's Note:**

> GATTACA - ist die Abfolge der Nukleinbasen, die in der menschlichen DNA am häufigsten vorkommt. Es ist auch der Titel eines Science-Fiction-Films aus dem Jahr 1997, der also filmisch gesehen schon vom alten Schlag ist. Ein guter Film ist es trotzdem, ich habe ihn durch Zufall entdeckt.  
> Nur zur besseren Einordnung: Der Film spielt in einer nicht allzu fernen Zukunft und es geht um das Thema der Genmanipulation, genauer gesagt der Präimplantationsdiagnostik, also der Auswahl des „perfekten Kindes“ vor der künstlichen Befruchtung – das ist jetzt immer noch relativ aktuell, der Bundestag hat 2011 die PID für Eltern mit schweren Erbkrankheiten legalisiert, zur Debatte standen aber auch eine vollständige Legalisierung und ein Verbot. Ob das gut oder schlecht ist, muss jeder selbst entscheiden, Gattaca zeigt allerdings, wie ein Weiterdenken der Wissenschaft in diesem Bereich uns alle und unser Leben drastisch verändern könnte.  
> Wen das interessiert, der sollte sich den Film definitiv ansehen, am besten vor dem Lesen dieser Fanfiction, wer nicht interessiert ist, sollte es trotzdem mal versuchen – es ist ein schlichter Film, nicht zu abgedreht, ohne Schnickschnack. Mir hat er jedenfalls gefallen, trotzdem werde ich hier ein alternatives Ende präsentieren. Ob und wie das weitergeht, ich habe keine Ahnung.
> 
> Vielleicht hat ja irgendwer Interesse dran.
> 
> Es beginnt mit einer etwas länger geratenen, aber doch stark gerafften Zusammenfassung der Handlung des Films. Wer den kennt, kann auch bei den Sternchen beginnen. 
> 
> ***  
> An dieser Stelle sei darauf hingewiesen, dass diese Fanfiction mittlerweile auch schon ein paar Jahre "auf dem Buckel" hat.

IN EINER NICHT SO FERNEN ZUKUNFT

  
  
Es war sein Traum gewesen, seit er denken konnte. Er hatte zu GATTACA gewollt, zu den Sternen und nun war er fast am Ziel: Im Kontrollzentrum des Weltraumkonzerns warteten alle nur noch auf seine Ankunft, denn er war Besatzungsmitglied der Mission, die nur einmal in siebzig Jahren, in einem Zeitfenster von genau 1680 Stunden, gestartet werden konnte. Ein Jahr lang würde er als Erster Navigator im All verbringen: Einmal Titan und zurück. Titan war der vierzehnte und der zweitgrößte Mond des Planeten Saturn, ungefähr zwischen 1.650 und 1.350 Mio. km – je nachdem, wie beide zueinander standen - von der Erde entfernt und unbewohnt, lebensfeindlich.  
Seine Reise würde mehr als 3.511 mal so weit sein wie die, die Neil Armstrong mit Apollo 11 im Jahre 1969 zurückgelegt hatte, unter ungleich härteren Bedingungen.  
  
Seine Reise war die, die er niemals hätte antreten dürfen, das wusste er. GATTACA beschäftigte nur Astronauten von bester physischer und psychischer Verfassung und von bester genetischer Disposition, sogenannte „Valids“. Einzige Voraussetzung, diesen Status zu bekommen: Die Eltern haben einen guten Genetiker ausgewählt.  
Er war kein „Valid“, sondern ein Gotteskind, wie Menschen zynisch bezeichnet wurden, die auf natürliche Weise in die Welt gesetzt worden waren, also ohne Genmanipulation.  
Seine Eltern hatten sich bei ihm gegen ein solches Verfahren entschieden, obwohl es Standard gewesen war. Sie hatten es nicht bereut, wenigstens nicht, ehe sein Blut wenige Sekunden nach seiner Geburt getestet worden war: Er hatte einen genetischen Code, in dem alles mögliche steckte, nur kein gesunder Hochleistungsmensch.  
Fast sicher würde er einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, außerdem hatte er ein hohes Risiko für Depressionen und Konzentrationsstörungen sowie eine wahrscheinliche Lebenserwartung von drei Jahrzehnten.  
Seine Eltern hatten schon zwei Jahre später einen weiteren Sohn, der nach Aussage des konsultierten der Genmediziners „immer noch Ihr Sohn ist, einfach nur das beste von Ihnen.“  
Anton war also ein „Valid“ und hatte beste Voraussetzungen für ein langes, gesundes und leistungsstarkes Leben. Er war immer besser gewesen als sein großer Bruder. Immer und überall. Nur einmal nicht: Beim Wettschwimmen an diesem einen Tag hatte er den Hals zu voll genommen und wäre fast ertrunken, wäre da nicht Vincent gewesen, der ihn gerettet hatte. Seit diesem Tag war es Vincent klar gewesen: Mit guten Genen hatte man die Garantie für alles, nur das Schicksal konnte man nicht im Voraus bestimmen. Er hatte sich abgewandt von seiner Familie, war untergetaucht und tat seitdem alles, um seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen.  
  
Als Invalid hatte er nur schlechte Jobs bekommen, zum Beispiel den einer Reinigungskraft bei GATTACA, doch diese Tätigkeit hatte seinen Wunsch noch verstärkt, er hatte noch härter gekämpft. Irgendwann hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er eigentlich keine Chance haben konnte, schließlich nutzten auch Unternehmen, die ihre Leute zu den Sternen schicken wollten, den Segen der Technik und bestimmten illegaler Weise, jedoch ohne Strafe, das Genprofil ihrer Bewerber. Dann hatte er Kontakt zu dem Mann aufgenommen, der sich German nannte und die Identitäten der perfekten Menschen vermittelte, die nicht mehr perfekt waren.  
So war er an Jerome Eugene Morrow geraten, einen zweihundertprozentigen Menschen: Nahezu unendliche Lebenserwartung, beste Gesundheit, intelligent wie ein Supercomputer, sportlich. Er war ein guter Schwimmer gewesen, aber am Ende es hatte nur für den zweiten Platz des so wichtigen Wettbewerbs gereicht, trotz all der genetischen Vorteile.  
Dann war Jerome verunglückt und fortan an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, sah sich seiner Möglichkeiten beraubt. Mit dem, auf das er sich einließ, wolle er wenigstens auf eine gewisse Art noch etwas leisten, hatte er einmal sinngemäß gesagt.  
Vincent hatte zugestimmt. Er hatte seine Haare ab rasiert, hatte Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt und hatte sogar – wenn auch widerwillig – einer Beinverlängerung auf dem Fußboden zugestimmt. Er hatte extreme Schmerzen ertragen, Jeromes Eigenheiten auswendig gelernt und eine Anstellung beim Konzern seiner Träume bekommen: GATTACA.  
Jerome hatte ihn mit dem notwendigen Material - von Blut, über Urin, bis zu Hautschuppen - dafür versorgt und obwohl es knapp geworden war, hatte er alle zu täuschen vermocht. Sein Bruder Anton, der geglaubt hatte, dass Vincent bereits gestorben sei, hätte ihn im Zuge einer Ermittlung beinahe verraten. Wegen einer erneuten Niederlage beim Wettkampf jedoch davon abgesehen, beeindruckt von seinem großen und doch eigentlich minderwertigem Bruder.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
In weniger als zwei Stunden sollte es losgehen und er sollte sich eigentlich auf den Weg zum Firmengelände machen, doch nun stand er hier: Vor Jeromes Haus, in dem er die letzte Zeit mit seinem Identitätsspender verbracht hatte und von dem er sich wenige Minuten vorher verabschiedet hatte, voll Freude darauf, ihm von der Reise zu berichten, die dank der Morrow-Gene und einigen Tricks möglich geworden war.  
Jerome hatte ihm zum Abschied nur große Vorräte an Genmaterial präsentiert und eine Karte in die Hand gedrückt, die er erst im All öffnen sollte. Offenbar nahm die Tatsache, dass nicht er, der Perfekte, ins All aufbrechen würde, sondern ein Mensch, dessen Körper jederzeit den Geist aufgeben konnte, den ehemaligen Schwimmer doch mehr mitgenommen als er sich anmerken ließ.  
Vincent trug bereits seine Dienstkleidung, als er vor die Tür getreten war einen schwarzen Anzug mit Krawatte. Raumanzüge brauchte man keine mehr, Raumfahrt war quasi nichts mehr anderes als ein Langstreckenflug. Er glich mit seinem braunen Haar, das vorne schlicht hochgegeelt war, wie ein Zwilling seinem Mitbewohner, der eigentlich sein Gastgeber war, mit dem Unterschied, dass der nicht mehr auf zwei Beinen laufen konnte.  
Erst gestern hatten sie Vincents große Liebe Irene damit geschockt, das gut gehütete Geheimnis ihr gegenüber gelüftet. Sie hatte ihre Liebe aufrechterhalten, was ihm noch einen Grund mehr gab, sich auf die Rückkehr zur Erde mindestens genauso zu freuen wie über den Flug selbst. Dann war er neunundzwanzig, es blieben ihm also vermutlich höchstens noch einige Jahre, wenn er Glück hatte, eher weniger, wenn er realistisch blieb – vielleicht würde er den Moment der Rückkehr niemals erleben. Möglicherweise genug, um den Grundstein für eine Familie zu legen. Über die Frage, ob sein Kind dann ebenfalls von der Wissenschaft ausgewählt werden sollte, würde er während der Mission gründlich nachdenken müssen. Irene und er waren beide nicht perfekt, gleichwohl das für sie weitaus dramatischer gewesen war als für ihn, ehe er sein Geheimnis gelüftet hatte. Die Frage, die sich stellte, war aber, ob man es den Kindern zumuten konnte, nicht nur das natürliche Risiko zu tragen, sondern auch ein Erbrisiko. Die ganzen Fragen waren ohnehin ohne Bedeutung, wenn Irene sich nach der Mission von ihm abgewendet haben sollte, aber davon ging er zunächst einmal nicht aus.  
Während er über diese Unwägbarkeiten in einer so geplanten und gesteuerten Welt sinnierte , bewegte er sich beinahe automatisch in Richtung des Autos. Die Vorfreude in ihm schien bis zum Bersten gesteigert und während ein Teil seines Gehirns der vergangenen oder zukünftigen Zeit nachhing, steuerte ein anderer seine Bewegungen. Wenn er so nachdachte, machte ihm Jerome deutlich mehr Sorgen.  
  
Mehr und mehr hatte er begonnen, sich mit dem Mann zu identifizieren, der er permanent vorgab zu sein, obwohl er das am Anfang eigentlich für unmöglich gehalten hatte.  
Sein Alter Ego hing dem Alkohol mehr nach, als gut für den Körper war, diese Tatsache hätte man jedoch ignorieren können, war er doch gesünder als alle anderen Individuen der Spezies Homo sapiens, von der Behinderung einmal abgesehen.  
Allerdings hatte letztere einen gewissen Hang zur Depressionen – jener Krankheit, die man Vincent prognostiziert hatte, die jedoch nie eingetreten war, obwohl er sich selbst immer mehr abverlangt hatte, als gut für ihn gewesen wäre – bei Jerome ausgelöst, obwohl das genetisch eigentlich ausgeschlossen gewesen war. Trotz des hohen IQs war es einfach unvorstellbar, dass Eugene - wie er in letzter Zeit hatte genannt werden wollen, als es endgültig zwei Jeromes gegeben hatte - sich mit den Büchern zufrieden geben würde, die er auf die Frage, was er so ohne Gesellschaft tun wollte, vorgeschoben hatte.  
Man konnte nur wiederholen, Vincent Freeman hatte nicht die perfekten Gene in die Wiege gelegt bekommen, und doch hatte er etwas, das ihn auszeichnete: Er war nicht nur zielstrebig und willensstark, ohne Frage nicht von Dummheit geplagt, sondern verfügte auch über ein gewisses Gespür für Menschen, auch wenn ihn das manchmal verließ.  
Hier spürte er deutlich, dass etwas faul sein musste. Der Teil seines Gehirns, der nicht bloß auf die Erfüllung des großen Lebenstraums um jeden Preis bedacht war, wurde überboten von dem anderen, der nachdachte über das Vergangene und die Zukunft. Von unkonkreten, ja chaotischen Gedanken schaltete es um auf Rationalität.  
Warum hatte der echte Jerome, ihm zum Abschied ein riesiges Lager mit genetischem Material hinterlassen, dass nach seiner Aussage für Jahrzehnte reichen sollte? - Wenn er - der Fake-Jerome - nach der Mission noch in der Lage und willens war, seine Legende aufrecht zu erhalten, könnte er doch einfach den echten wie bisher um Mithilfe bitten.  
Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei mit der Karte, warum die ausweichende, bei stärkerem Nachdenken geradezu idiotische Antwort mit den Büchern?  
Das ganze machte scheinbar keinen Sinn, oder gab es einen verborgenen Sinn? - Sollte er nachsehen, ob die mysteriöse Karte des Rätsels Lösung lieferte, sollte er die klare Aufforderung, sie erst im All zu öffnen, missachten und damit vielleicht ihres Sinnes berauben? Was, wenn es ein Gruß an die Sterne war?  
Oder sollte er das tun, was seine Rolle, denn nichts anderes als eine Rolle spielen tat er ja, von ihm verlangte und worin sein Ehrgeiz einstimmte: Nicht mehr länger den Weg zur Traumerfüllung aufschieben, als hätte er, Vincent, der jetzt Jerome war, Angst davor, dass der Traum seine Anziehung verlieren würde, je näher seine Erfüllung kam?  
Er schwankte. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es und hallte immer und immer wieder ein Gedanke nach: Es gibt kein Gen für das Schicksal. Und allein das Schicksal sollte wissen, wie er jetzt entscheiden würde.


	2. Kein Zufall

Dafür, dass es kein Gen für das Schicksal gab, war es ihm in letzter Zeit doch recht gewogen gewesen: Als der Mission Director vor einigen Tagen getötet worden war, hatte man eine Wimper von Vincent gefunden und den tot geglaubten Invalid unter Mordverdacht gesetzt. Man hatte nach ihm gefahndet, war ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen.   
Und als er dann noch erfahren hatte, dass der Ermittler sein Bruder war, hatte er seinen Traum schon als ausgeträumt betrachtet. Ein Wettschwimmen hatte alles verändert, wie damals: Sein Superbruder, der keine Kraft für den Rückweg gespart hatte, hatte nur überlebt, weil er ihn gerettet hatte. Zum zweiten Mal. Nur, dass es dieses Mal kein Signal für ihn gewesen war, sondern für Anton, der seinen Bruder unter Mordverdacht gestellt hatte. Nicht, dass der Cop dadurch in irgendeiner Weise seine Pflichten verletzte, denn schließlich hatte Vincent niemanden umgebracht, auch nicht Jerome.   
Der wahre Täter war bereits nach einem Besuch seines Bruders in seinem – nein, in Jeromes – Haus gefasst worden, als der Ex-Schwimmstar für den Traum seines Doppelgängers gekämpft hatte, wie niemals zuvor: Mit aller Kraft hatte er sich die Treppe auf allen vieren trotz seiner Höhenangst hochgekämpft, war gerade noch rechtzeitig auf dem Sofa gelandet, um den kranken Mann zu mimen und sein Blut zu geben. Anton, immer noch eine Verschwörung witternd, war abgezogen, weil seine Kollegen den GATTACA-Direktor in Gewahrsam hatten – geständig. Diesem war die Mission einen Mord wert gewesen und er hatte sie doch mehr gefährdet, als er ahnte, schließlich wäre sein Spitzennavigator beinahe als ungeeignet enttarnt worden.  
  
Jetzt zögerte genau dieser Navigator, die Erde hinter sich zu lassen und konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum. Es war eine bloße Ahnung, die ihn beschlich und er entschied, sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Griff in seine Tasche, zog die Karte hervor und öffnete sie. Ein Bündel Haare war darin enthalten.   
Vincent verfluchte sich selbst. Jerome hatte tatsächlich mit dieser Geste auch auf die Reise gehen wollen, die ihm, trotz all der Genetik, nicht mehr möglich war. Warum musste er, der diesen Traum seit seiner Kindheit hegte, immer alles in Frage stellen? Andererseits, war es nicht gerade das gewesen, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, schlicht zu akzeptieren, dass er minderwertig sein sollte, nur für einfache Tätigkeiten geeignet, weil er nicht optimiert worden war?  
Abrupt stoppte er, als sein Blick auf die Worte, die in der Karte geschrieben standen, in Jeromes Handschrift, die zu lernen er sich tagelang gequält hatte, nur, um den perfekten Schein zu wahren. Das Original war trotzdem unverkennbar, nicht nur, weil Vincent wusste, dass der Text nicht von ihm sein konnte. Es waren Feinheiten, auf die niemand achtete, der sie nicht genaustens studiert hatte. Wichtiger als die Linien war aber das, was sie sagten: „Wenn du beim ersten Mal versagst, versuch es wieder und wieder. - Jerome“ stand da mit blauer Tinte fein säuberlich. Es wirkte in keinster Weise zittrig, sondern energiegeladen. Das war ungewöhnlich, um nicht zu sagen unmöglich, denn der ach so perfekte Jerome Morrow, das Wunderwerk der Genetik, war ja dem Alkohol ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt.  
  
Vincent musste nur kurz überlegen, woher er diese Worte kannte, Jerome hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen gesagt, als er nach einem gemeinsamen Restaurantbesuch zur Feier des baldigen Starts stockbesoffen gewesen war. Er hatte ihm eröffnet, dass der „Unfall“, der ihn an den Rollstuhl gefesselt hatte, eigentlich keiner gewesen war. Nachdem er, dessen Existenzzweck es war, der Beste zu sein, nur Zweitbester geworden war – ironischerweise in jener Disziplin, in der Anton auch durch seinen angeblich so schlechten Bruder geschlagen worden war, dem Schwimmen – hatte er sich vollkommen nüchtern, das war ihm wichtig zu betonen gewesen – vor ein Auto geworfen. Was Ärzte später als das größte Glück des Wunders Jerome Morrow bezeichneten, war subjektiv sein größtes Unglück, nämlich die geringe Geschwindigkeit des Gefährts bei dem mutwillig herbeigeführten Aufprall.   
Vincent hatte das vor ein paar Tagen noch als Suff-Spinnerei abgetan, hatte den Mann, der ihm seine selbst als wertlos erachtete Identität lieh, ins Bett geschafft und dem Satz keine größere Bedeutung zugebilligt.   
Doch jetzt war der Satz wieder da, auf einer Karte, die er zu dieser Zeit noch nicht hätte lesen sollen, jedenfalls nicht nach dem Willen des Schreibers. Erst der verdächtige Abschied, jetzt das. Das konnte, so schlussfolgerte er, einfach kein Zufall sein.


	3. In letzter Sekunde

Vincent hatte nie als besonders sportlich gegolten und das hatte auch nie jemanden verwundert, schließlich konnte jede Anstrengung für ihn den Tod bedeuten – das jedenfalls hatten seine Eltern geglaubt und ihm dementsprechend behandelt. Würde er sie jedoch heute wiedertreffen – was unmöglich war, denn sie waren mittlerweile tot und so groß war seine Todessehnsucht noch nicht – er könnte ihnen die verschiedensten Gelegenheiten aufzählen, bei denen er das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte. Seien es die Wettkämpfe mit seinem Bruder, das harte Training, das er absolviert hatte, ehe er die Identität eines anderen angenommen hatte, das Heben eines betrunkenen Jeromes oder die Tests bei GATTACA, die er zwar mit aufgezeichneten EKGs absolvierte, aber dennoch durchhalten musste. Gerade dabei war er immer an die Grenze gestoßen, sich zu überfordern, gestorben war er allerdings nie, was ziemlich außergewöhnlich war, wenn man sich die Prognose der Ärzte nach seiner Geburt vor Augen führte.   
  
Jetzt jedoch rannte er und konnte sich nicht erklären, warum, schließlich musste er keinen Test mehr bestehen und es war ziemlich dumm, sich so kurz vor dem Ziel einer so immensen Gefahr auszusetzen. Entweder rannte er, um seiner moralischen Pflicht nachzukommen und trotzdem noch pünktlich an der Basis zu sein, oder er rannte, um... ja, warum eigentlich, was war die andere Möglichkeit?  
Sicher, er hatte sich verpflichtet, Jerome zu unterstützen und dafür im Gegenzug dessen Mitarbeit beim Identitätstausch bekommen, aber diese Verpflichtung war heute beendet. Er konnte den ach so perfekten Mr Morrow nicht davon abhalten, sich sein Leben weiter mit Trübsal, Alkohol- und Tabakkonsum zu zerstören. Sollte er überhaupt lebend von der Mission zurückkommen, würde er noch ein paar Jahre auf der Erde verbringen. Für einen beinahe Unsterblichen lediglich eine kurze Zeitspanne.   
Irgendwann vor seinem Tod, so war vereinbart worden, als sie den Geheimvertrag mit German, dem Vermittler des Deals, geschlossen hatten, würden sie einen Unfall inszenieren. Der würde dann erklären, warum der gefeierte Erste Navigator der Titan-Mission im Rollstuhl saß. So jedenfalls die Theorie, wenn alles gut gehen sollte. Was Jerome dann mit seinem weiteren Leben machen würde, konnte Vincent egal sein, darauf konnte er dann ohnehin keinen Einfluss mehr nehmen. Aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet machte es Sinn, dass Jerome gesagt hatte, er habe „den besseren Teil des Deals bekommen“, weil er Vincent nur seine Identität, der ihm jedoch „seinen Traum“ geschenkt habe.  
Natürlich war es viel mehr: Der Traum eröffnete dem so oft in Selbstmitleid schwelgenden Behinderten eine neue Zukunft, denn natürlich würde man sich um ihn schlagen für Talkshows, Interviews und Bücher, denn er würde eine Mission entscheidend geprägt haben, die wenigstens für die nächsten paar Jahrzehnte eine Sensation in der Raumfahrt bleiben würde und die ein Ziel erreicht haben würde, auf das GATTACA seit Jahren hingearbeitet hatte.   
  
Mittlerweile war Vincent an der Haustür angekommen und öffnete diese. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, doch Jerome konnte er nirgendwo finden. Erst auf den zweiten Blick fiel sein Augenmerk auf den leeren Rollstuhl neben der Treppe. Schon überlegte er, wie er seine Rückkehr begründen sollte, wenn Jerome einfach nur auf dem Sofa saß, einen Drink und eine Zigarette genoss und irgendetwas im Fernsehen sah. Andererseits stand unten auch ein Fernseher und Vincent zweifelte, dass der an latenter Höhenangst leidende und in der Bewegungsfähigkeit eingeschränkte Ex-Schwimmstar extra die Wendeltreppe hochrobbte. Auch stand dafür der Rollstuhl eigentlich falsch. Es wirkte eher so, als ob...  
Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein schrecklicher Geistesblitz: Was, wenn Jerome doch genau das vorhatte, was ihm als Assoziation direkt bei der Verabschiedung in den Sinn gekommen war? - Aber auf diese Weise?  
Tatsächlich bestätigte sich diese Überlegung, denn die hauseigene Müllverbrennungsanlage zählte die Sekunden bis zur nächsten Verbrennung schon auf einem kleinen Display herunter: Noch zehn Sekunden. Er stand jetzt frontal vor der Luke und blickte hinein. An einer Wand der Verbrennungskammer angelehnt kauerte eine Gestalt. Das konnte nur der Hausbesitzer sein. Das Display sprang erbarmungslos weiter um, es blieben sieben Sekunden. Warum, fragte sich Vincent, warum wollte Jerome das tun?   
War das für ihn ein scheinbar gelungener Abschluss einer Geschichte? Wollte er damit seinem eigenen Credo „Wenn du beim ersten Mal versagst, versuch es wieder und wieder.“ Jenem Credo, das auf der Notiz gestanden hatte, die Vincent unbewusst in die Tasche gesteckt hatte, ehe er losgelaufen war – gerecht werden? Beim ersten Selbstmordversuch versagt, also blieb nur der zweite Versuch?  
Mittlerweile zeigten die roten Ziffern fünf Sekunden an. Irgendwie, kam dem Doppelgänger der Gedanke, war dieser Timer sinnlos. Bei Geschirrspülmaschinen, die man selbst ausräumen musste, machte das ja noch Sinn, aber hier?   
„Vier Sekunden.“, durchfuhr es ihn. Worauf wartete er eigentlich noch? Wollte er Zeuge der Verbrennung des Jerome Eugene Morrow werden? Hektisch griff er nach dem Griff an der Luke und entriegelte sie. Der Vorgang wurde abgebrochen, ganz so, wie es vorgesehen war. Geräuschlos gab die Klappe den Blick auf das Innere der Verbrennungsanlage frei: Dort kauerte tatsächlich Jerome, die Augen geschlossen, der Atem ging schneller als gewöhnlich. Krampfhaft fasste er mit seiner rechten Hand an eine silberne Medaille, die um seinem Hals hing.  
  
„Was tust du da, Jerome?“, fragte Vincent gedämpft, und doch zuckte der Angesprochene zusammen, sein Zittern verstärkte sich, die Augen öffneten sich, wichen aber aus. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit erwiderte Jerome nichts, kämpfte innerlich mit Tränen, die er nicht zeigen wollte. Wieder war er gescheitert. Gescheitert bei so etwas profanem, wie der Beendigung seines Lebens. Wut stieg in ihm hoch und irgendwie doch auch Erleichterung.


	4. Stress

Dennoch blieb er bei seiner Antwort: „Ich gehe auf eine Reise, Vincent, genau wie du...“  
„Nein.“, stellte sein falsches Ego klar, „Du wolltest nicht reisen, Jerome, du wolltest dich verbrennen. Das ist nicht der Beginn einer Reise, das ist das Ende deines Lebens. Du willst dein Leben wegwerfen. Warum Jerome?“  
„Was soll ich noch mit diesem Leben?“, entgegnete der relativ kühl – und das, obwohl ihm gerade sein eigener Selbstmordversuch vorgehalten worden war.   
„Das fragst du jetzt nicht ernsthaft, oder? Ich habe vielleicht noch ein paar Jahre zu leben, ehe ich sterben muss. Du kannst quasi endlos leben und willst sterben? Mit welchem Recht, Mr Perfect?“  
  
„Sieh mich an, Vincent. Ich bin doch nur noch ein Haufen Elend. Was soll daran perfekt sein?“, das klang sehr verbittert und jetzt konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
„Du hast kein Recht, so etwas zu tun. Du hast alles, was man sich vorstellen könnte und du wirfst es weg. Die perfekten Gene, die man dir gegeben hat, haben dich zum Zweitplatzierten gemacht und du hast nicht den Erfolg gesehen, sondern die Niederlage. Du hast dich selbst in diese Lage gebracht, genau wie du Alkohol und Zigaretten zu deinem Lebensinhalt erklärt hast. Du hast diesen Weg dir selbst gewählt, jetzt musst du ihn auch gehen.“, klagte ihn Vincent weiter an.  
„Ich gehe diesen Weg, diesen gottverdammten Weg jetzt auch zu Ende, Vincent. Heute ist das erste Mal seit... ziemlich langer Zeit, dass ich eine Entscheidung treffe, ohne besoffen zu sein. Also mach die Klappe wieder zu!“, entgegnete Jerome trotzig.   
„Das werde ich nicht tun, Jerome, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue. Du hast innerhalb von 25 Jahren mehr erreicht als ich jemals erreichen werde. Ich hätte ein Recht auf Verbitterung, du aber nicht.“  
„Das ist schlicht und einfach nicht wahr. Du fliegst zu den Sternen und ich soll hier sitzen bleiben? - Schwimmstar hin oder her, ich bin nicht mehr das, was ich zu sein gedacht war. Ich bin nutzlos.“  
„Nein, Jerome, ICH fliege nicht ins All. DU fliegst ins All, jedenfalls offiziell. Und in naher Zukunft werde ich eh Geschichte sein. Wer Vincent Freeman war, wird nie jemand wissen. Eugene Morrow aber wird berühmt und dessen Leben wirst du leben, quasi in Ewigleit.“  
„Es kann nur einen Eugene geben und du bist der bessere von beiden.“, setzte das Original dem entgegen.   
„Nein verdammt, das bin ich nicht. Dieses Problem, das ich für dich bin, wird sich schätzungsweise innerhalb der nächsten drei Jahre von selbst lösen. Ich habe keine Zukunft und du willst keine Zukunft. Ich kann niemals du sein, egal wie viele Leute das glauben, aber du kannst du sein.“  
Vincent griff kräftig nach Jeromes Schulter und zog ihn aus der Anlage heraus. Das war ein ziemlicher Kraftakt, kämpfte er damit doch mit einer Art von Gegner. Unter normalen Umständen hätte der Invalid das Kräftemessen mit an Sicherheit grenzender verloren, doch hier und jetzt konnte er sich durchsetzen, indem er sich schlicht die Einschränkungen seines eigenwilligen Mitbewohners zunutze machte.   
  
Jerome lag schließlich auf dem Fußboden und musste den Tränen der Verzweiflung wieder freien Lauf lassen: Er wusste noch immer nicht, ob diese Situation ihn erleichterte oder noch wütender machte, grübelte, ob das für ihn sonst immer verpönte Scheitern nicht wirklich etwas positives hatte. Vincent wischte sich gleichzeitig den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und atmete einmal durch, als es plötzlich klingelte. Ohne sich groß Gedanken darüber zu machen, wer der Besucher sein könnte und damit jede Vorsicht außen vorlassend, schritt er zur Tür und öffnete. Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er sah, wer dort stand. Heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag... Dennoch lies er sich nichts anmerken und begrüßte den ärztlichen Leiter von GATTACA mit einem Lächeln. „Dr. Lamar, ich hätte Sie nicht erwartet...“  
„Und ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie uns so auf die Folter spannen, Jerome – oder sollte ich besser Vincent sagen?


	5. Chapter 5

Es war, als würde die Temperatur um ihn herum auf einmal unter den Gefrierpunkt sinken. Ein kaltes Schauer lief Vincent den Rücken runter, er spürte, wie ein Zittern von ihm Besitz ergriff, das seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang. Sein Blut gefror, er war wie gelähmt. Lemar drängte sich an ihm vorbei in das Haus und schlug die Tür hastig zu. „Vincent!“, versuchte er, zu seinem Gegenüber durchzudringen, „Man wartet auf Sie. Alle bei Gattaca warten auf Sie!“  
„Nein“, fand der seine Sprache wieder, „man wartet auf Jerome Morrow, nicht auf mich.“  
„Sie sind Jerome, Vince. Oder nicht?“  
Vincent war überrascht über diese Frage: „Offensichtlich war ich nicht gut genug, Dr. Lemar, Sie haben Jerome entzaubert...“, er zitterte noch immer.  
„Kommen Sie, Vincent, das geht so nicht. Setzen Sie sich erst einmal hin.“, schlug der medizinische Leiter der Raumfahrtorganisation vor und zog das Aushängeschild der anstehenden Mission hinter sich her in Richtung der Tür, hinter der er das Wohnzimmer vermutete. Er lag richtig und sorgte dafür, das Vincent auf dem Sofa Platz nahm.  
„Wissen Sie --- ach, lassen wir das... Vincent, habe ich dir schon von meinem Sohn erzählt? - Er ist ein großer Fan und würde sich gerne bei Gattaca bewerben, wenn er mal groß ist... Er wird das nie können, fürchte ich. Er wird das nie können, weil er nicht das ist, was uns versprochen wurde. Er ist nicht perfekt. Wer weiß, was aus ihm hätte werden können, wenn er es wäre... oder wenn dieses System nicht so wäre, wie es ist. Ich wusste es, Vince, von Anfang an.“  
  
Von der Kälte in die Hitze. In seinem Kopf wollte alles explodieren, nichts machte mehr einen Sinn und doch machte so vieles plötzlich Sinn. Vincent konnte nicht glauben, was Lemar ihm da gerade eröffnet hatte und fragte auch gleich: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig, Dr. Lemar?“  
„Nenn mich Pete, bitte. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich wahnsinnig bin, auch wenn einige das sicher denken würden, wenn sie das hier wüssten... Aber mal ernsthaft. Dachtest du tatsächlich, dass ich nichts bemerkt hätte? Ich bin Arzt, verdammt noch mal. Niemand kann auf Kommando pissen und niemand liefert bei einem Belastungstest wie wir ihn durchführen solche Ergebnisse, nicht mal diese ach so tollen Valids...“  
Statt darauf zu antworten, wirbelte Vincent herum: „Nicht, Jerome!“, stoppte er den Ursprung seiner scheinbaren Perfektion gerade noch rechtzeitig. Während Dr. Lemar völlig auf das, was er berichtet hatte, fokussiert gewesen war, hatte sich der ehemalige Schwimmstar bewaffnet und hätte – geradezu lautlos auf dem Boden kriechend – um Haaresbreite ein Messer in den Rücken des Besuchers gerammt, das er nun fallen ließ.   
Auch Lemar drehte sich jetzt um und das erste, was ihm einfiel zu sagen war ein „Faszinierend!“.   
„Sie sind also das Original?“, erkundigte er sich dann ungerührt.  
Jerome nickte, während Vincent eilig aufstand und seinen Mitbewohner vom Fußbaden auf das Sofa wuchtete.  
„Es ist also wahr, was ich recherchiert habe? - Sie sind gelähmt?“, wieder war es Lemar. Jerome nickte wieder nur, etwas beschämt ob der eigenen Hilflosigkeit und scheinbar den Tränen nahe nach dieser Frage.  
„Dr... Pete...“, ergriff Vincent nun wieder das Wort: „Ich kann das nicht, ich kann nicht auf diese Mission gehen und du kannst das auch nicht zulassen. Ich werde hier gebraucht und mein Herz ist schwach. Meine Lebenserwartung liegt bei dreißig Jahren, zwei Monaten und dreizehn Tagen. Jede Belastung könnte mein Tod sein. Und wenn das rauskommt, werden Sie dich drankriegen. Was wird dann aus deinem Sohn, deiner Familie?“  
„Du bist so kurz vor dem Ziel, Vincent – und jetzt willst du deinen Traum aufgeben? Nichts, was das System sagt, muss man glauben. Nur weil sie möchten, dass du mit dreißig Jahren, zwei Monaten und dreizehn Tagen stirbst, musst du dir davon nicht dein Leben versauen lassen. Es sterben nur die, die glauben, das sie es werden. Ich habe deine Akte gelesen. Der Herzfehler ist eine Kleinigkeit. Als es noch keine Unterscheidung zwischen Valids und Invalids gab, hatten Menschen damit eine normale Lebenserwartung. Jetzt therapiert man sie nicht mehr, wenn sie nicht mit einer wichtigen Person verwandt sind - und selbst dann nur im Verborgenen. Nach normalen Maßstäben bist du medizinisch ganz in Ordnung, Vincent, von deiner Leistungsbereitschaft ganz zu schweigen.“  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“, es war das erste Mal, dass Jerome etwas sagte, seit der Besucher angekommen war.   
„Das soll heißen, dass es nur eine Frage des Systems ist. Hier in Amerika hat man sich vor langer Zeit entschieden, dass es keine Gesundheitsversorgung mehr braucht, wenn man alle Menschen genetisch optimiert, schließlich wird dann ja niemand mehr krank. Es gibt andere Länder, da ist der Entwicklungsstand unserer Zeit nicht nur in der Genetik, sondern auch in der Behandlung von Krankheiten angekommen. Wenn diese Mission abgeschlossen ist, werden ich und meine Familie dieses Drecksloch hier verlassen. Und du kannst das auch, Vincent. Wenn du aber die Mission aufgibst, wird es keine Botschaft geben, dass auch ein Invalid alles erreichen kann, wenn man ihn lässt. Das ist deine Chance, etwas zu erreichen, das Zeug dazu hast du. Und ich habe deine Gesundheit.“  
Der Mediziner holte eine Ampulle mit einem Infusionsgerät aus seiner Tasche und bemerkte: „Es ist kaum vorstellbar, wie schwierig es war, das hierher zu bekommen. Illegal, versteht sich, aber ein guter Freund hat mir geholfen.“  
„Was ist das?“, erkundigte sich Vincent überrascht.  
„Das ist deine Lebensversicherung. Mit diesem Zeug kannst du quasi genauso unendlich leben wie Jerome.“  
„Sowas gibt es?“, erkundigte sich Jerome.  
„Das und noch viel mehr. Wenn wir DNA so genau selektieren können und zum Titan fliegen können, warum sollten wir dann nicht in der Lage sein, Krankheiten zu behandeln, wenn wir wollen? Es ist alles nur eine Frage des Willens.“  
„Und was ist mit Irene?“, erkundigte sich Vincent.  
„Da muss ich mich entschuldigen, Vincent. Sie war so etwas wie mein Lockvogel für dich. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass du darauf kommen würdest, aber die Sache hat sich etwas … nunja, verselbstständigt...“  
Vincent äußerte sich dazu nicht, hatte im Gefühl, dass er schon noch früh genug erfahren würde, was der Arzt damit sagen wollte und sprach lieber etwas anderes an: „Ich kann aber trotzdem nicht weg. Bis eben hätte ich ja noch – wenn auch nicht ohne Bauchschmerzen - geglaubt, dass Jerome allein klarkommt, während ich weg bin, aber seine Lösung ist nicht das, was meiner Idee dazu entspricht.“  
„Vincent, das ist meine Sache, ganz allein meine Sache.“, schritt Jerome erbost ein.   
„Nein, das ist sie nicht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich umbringst und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue.“  
„Das werde ich nicht, keine Sorge.“  
„Ach, und wieso sollte ich dir das jetzt glauben?“  
Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung und des daraus resultierenden Schweigens ergriff Lemar wieder das Wort: „Du hast das Unmögliche möglich gemacht, Vincent, dann werde ich auch das Mögliche schaffen. Und wenn du von der Mission zurück bist, werde ich mein Versprechen einlösen und dafür sorgen, dass dein Herz keine Rolle mehr spielt. Deal? - Jerome?“  
Jerome wischte die letzten Spuren der Tränen ab und antwortete ohne Zögern: „Deal.“  
„Ok, Ok, Deal.“, antwortete daraufhin auch Vincent nach kurzem Zögern.   
„Na dann nichts wie ran. Die werden sich sonst noch Gedanken machen .“  
  
Vincents Traum sollte sich ebenso erfüllen wie die Worte des Dr. Peter Lemar. Die Mission würde nicht nur in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, weil sie ein Erfolg war, sondern auch, weil einige Jahre später enthüllt wurde, dass ausgerechnet der anspruchsvolle Job des Navigators durch einen Invalid besetzt worden war. Gleichwohl die Regierung diese Information zu vertuschen versuchte, erfuhren immer mehr Menschen davon und immer mehr begannen an einem Weltbild der Perfektion zu zweifelten, wie es von Oben herab über Jahrzehnte permanent propagiert worden war.  
Es waren ganz unterschiedliche Menschen, Arbeiter, Angestellte, Beamte. Sogar einige angeblich perfekte stellten ihren gesellschaftlichen Status und ihr Weltbild nach und nach in Frage. Einer von den ersten "Grüblern" war der Polizist Anton Freeman. Eines Tages, hatte er sich vorgenommen, würde er seinen Bruder besuchen, der in der Heimat wegen Betruges und Identitätsdiebstahls ebenso gesucht wurde wie ein Komplize namens Jerome Morrow und ihr Helfer Dr. Peter Lemar.  
Es war der Regierung entgangen, dass alle schon kurz nach Ende der Mission das Land verlassen hatten, in der Erwartung der Verfolgung, aber die Hoffnung nicht aufgebend, dass irgendwann die künstliche Grenze zwischen Menschen gezogen durch Gene ebenso überwunden werden konnte wie in der Vergangenheit die durch Hautfarbe, Religion oder Nationalität oder Mauern und Zäunen geschaffenen.  
  
Eines Tages würde es soweit sein und sich die Menschen darauf besinnen, dass die Worte des vierten Julis 1776 noch immer Gültigkeit hatten: „We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.“ [Wir halten diese Wahrheiten für ausgemacht, dass alle Menschen gleich erschaffen und durch ihren Schöpfer mit einigen unantastbaren Rechten ausgestattet sind, darunter Leben, Freiheit und das Streben nach Glück. (Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten)]


End file.
